Sandy's Romance
Sandy's Romance is a Philippine teen drama anthology series produced by Viva Television and broadcast on IBC. It is the follow-up to defunct teen drama antholgoy Sandy's Boyfriend. The first-ever television teen romantic drama anthology in the Philippines made by Viva Television on IBC to be broadcasted in standard definition and high definition, starring Nadine Lustre in her first leading role Sandy Salvador for the host of narrator and acted the skills with AJ Muhlach as the starrer of love-team. Currently, it became the longest-running teen drama anthology on Philippine television and in Asia through letter sending. The teen drama anthology series also made Nadine Lustre is the box office princess. Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. Production The show confirmed that it would be into a television drama anthology to be directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, who is also director the top-rating daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which top-billed by the love team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Lustre will be co-starred by different actors, including Robi Domingo, AJ Muhlach, Jason Abalos, Jake Cuenca, James Reid and Mario Maurer will be Nadine's leading men. Synopsis On true-to-life romance stories and love story sent through letters concept that originated in true-to-life experiences that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail, the letter-senders, who get advice from Nadine at the end of the show will make you fall in love again. A sizzling teenager sexy princess singer-actress Nadine Lustre as a young girl for pretty, sexy, hot, blooming and gorgeous playing the role as Sandy Salvador in her first leading role delivered the narration and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode. Lustre plays the role as Sandy Salvador will served her host, narrator and acted with Nadine, and her final advice to the letter-sender. List of episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' Production and development After the Kapinoy Network has relaunched the exclusive behind-the-scenes channels such as My Bayang Momay, To Love Again, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Tumbok Revolution, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Whattaboys, Goin' Bukol Pwede, Happy TODAS and Born to be a Superstar on IBC, Sandy's Boyfriend also aired it's exclusive interviews of the love-team AJ and Nadine along with the cast and crew. Reception 'Ratings' The teen drama anthology's pilot episode garnered a 13.6% household rating (total Philippines = urban and rural households), considerably high for a Sudnay teen romantic drama anthology series and dominated its competitor GMA's Teen Gen which got 10.7% and ABS-CBN's Luv U with only 10.0% according to data released by Kantar Media. Meanwhile, Sandy's Romance's ratings became a huge hit proved that it is the #1 teen drama anthology on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural households) ratings. The No.1 trending topic worldwide on micro-blogging site Twitter. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partner with Sari-Sari Kapinoy and Toy Kingdom as Sandy's Romance Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. Awards and recognitions 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Single Drama/Telemovie Program (Nadine Lustre, Oh Girl) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Single Drama/Telemovie Program (AJ Muhlach, Oh Girl) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Single Drama/Telemovie Program 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Development-Oriented Drama Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress) - Won (Nadine Lutre) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: I Know for Sure) - Won (Dominic Roque) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: My Sandy, My Girl) - Won (AJ Muhlach) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress) - Won (Nadine Lustre) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Youth Drama Program) - Won 'International Emmy Awards' * 2013 International Emmy Awards (Best Episode Sandy Loves You and My Sandy, My GIrl) - Won See also * IBC revamps its weekend shows * IBC strengthens weekend programming * Kapinoy weekend block revamp offers viewers options * Winx Club is one of IBC-13’s Biggest Moneymakers * IBC-13 Airs Their Primetime Koreanovela Glory Jane * IBC Dominates Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings in November * 'Sandy's Romance' marks 32nd episode * Kantar Media survey shows IBC overtaking GMA on national ratings * Superstar Network, Kapinoy Network * IBC-13 CONQUERS NATIONWIDE TV VIEWING IN JUNE * IBC 13 Continues to Dominates National TV Ratings in August * Getting Hooked to the Sequestered TV Network * Viva Television shows remains on IBC-13 * IBC-13 beefs up afternoon and primetime block * Sandy's Boyfriend * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Sandy's Romance on Facebook * Sandy's Romance on Twitter Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:Teen drama